Sentai Gakuen
by Murasaki Tori
Summary: AU.Welcome to Sentai Gakuen,a place where future heroes are trained and given the ultimate power of defending the Earth.Follow 7 young people as they try to win this ultimate right and deal with regular high school drama.OC's NEEDED. Rated T for language


**A/N:** Welcome everyone to Sentai Gakuen. I'm pretty sure there is a fic out there with an idea like this, but for that, I not going to claim this idea as my own. However, I will say that this version is my own? I guess? Anyways, basically this is a school fic with action in it! Woo~. Unfortunately no henshin DX. Hope you like it and details for OC is down below. Also here is a list of characters that will appear in this story. This is rated T for the language and please read and review. NO bashing please.  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own everything. Only my OC and some of the plot.

Red Class-  
Shiba Takeru (2nd year)  
Shiba Kaoru (1st year)  
Alata (2nd year)  
Marvelous (2nd year)

Blue Class-  
Ikenami Ryunosuke (2nd year)  
Hyde (2nd year)  
Joe Gibken (2nd year)

Yellow Class-  
Hanaori Kotoha (1st year)  
Moune (1st year)  
Luka Millfy (2nd year)

Pink Class-  
Shiraishi Mako (2nd year)  
Eri (2nd year)  
Ahim de Famille (1st year)

Green/Black Class-  
Tani Chiaki (1st year)  
Agri (2nd year)  
Don Dogoier (2nd year)

Special Class-  
Ikari Gai- (1st year)  
Umemori Genta (2nd year)

* * *

**Prologue:  
**

Miho always loved the thrill of the battle.

The adrenaline that raced through her body was always a welcomed feeling. To her, it was like how her mother always smoked to relieve her stress from the day. This was her stress relief as barbaric as it seemed sometimes. This was how she relieved the worries of her life for an hour before they sank back in like an itch that never away.

Smirking to herself, Miho ducked under the arm that was attached to fist that attempted to hit her in the face. Grabbing tightly on the opponent's wrist with both hands, she squared her stance before pulling the guy towards her. Surprised by her strength, the man's eyes widened as he fell forward and let out a sharp yelp as Miho connected her forehead into his. A classic headbutt.

Despite the fact the world was spinning around her slightly, Miho didn't feel anything, but satisfaction as she towered over her unconscious opponent. A few feet away from this guy was two more unconscious males that she managed to take out rather easily.

Luckily, the only damaged she obtained this time was a bruise on her left cheek which the guy she was just fighting managed to land her when she wasn't looking as she attended to the woman behind her who looked scared when she arrived.

Speaking of the woman, Miho turned around about assure her that she was safe when a hand connected to already bruised cheek.

"OW! What the hell!" Miho cried loudly as she planted a hand on her assaulted cheek. She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes into a glare as the woman she saved, who looked horrified before returned her glare with a glare of her own.

"What's the big idea! Because of you, I'm not going to get paid!" The woman yelled at her and Miho raised a brow at this. Shifting her eyes to the three unconscious men and then back at the woman, a light bulb seemed to go off in her head.

"Oh. You're a whor-" Miho was cut off when the woman tried to slap her again. This time, she managed to dodge it.

"Don't call me that! This is all your fault. You just had to try and play hero or something! UGH! What am I going to do about money this week."

Miho frowned, "How about get a real job? People like you who try to get money because they look pretty or in this case, 'look at me! My boobs are so huge because I paid for them. Let's do it for money cause I'm in debt now', make me sick."

With that, Miho turned on her heel and proceeded to march out of the alleyway that this whole scene took place from. She was halfway out when she paused and marched right back to the woman. The woman was going to snap her, but was stopped when Miho punched her right in the face.

"Tch. That's for slapping me, you ungrateful whore."

\\\\\\\\\\

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" Miho didn't even wince at the loudness of her Mother's voice as her face was turned so her Mother could look at her injured cheek better.

"I got into a fight, obviously." Miho commented only to receive slap to the back of her head.

"OW! Don't further injure the injured!"

"Don't get smart with me. How did this happen? I just sent you out to fetch some groceries!" Miho's mother yelled at her and the girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"Tried to help out this lady that I thought she was getting attacked by these three guys. Turned out it a mutual kind of arrangement and I just crashed their party. The lady got angry and slapped me...Don't worry, I socked her in the face real good."

Miho's mother let out a small sigh as she ran a frustrated hand through the chocolate brown hair that Miho also inherited before muttering to herself, "God, I need a smoke."

"Smoke! Okaa-san, you promised you wouldn't smoke anymore! Right, Mimi-nee?" Miho's eye twitched as she turned to the only other occupant in the room. Tsubasa, Miho's younger brother, held a disapproving look that made Miho wonder where an innocent elementary schooler would learn.

"Don't call me Mimi-nee, you runt." Miho mumbled, but Tsubasa ignored her completely to look at their mother who sighed once more.

"Sorry, Tsu-kun. I forgot." Tsubasa grinned happily at this.

"Anyways, let's bandage that up before it gets infected or something. That so called lady managed to scratch you and cut into it a bit." Miho's mother said before she got up from her seat on the floor and walked into the next room.

"Sounds gross. It's probably those long nails she had. Holy! What if I get a disease!"

"Mimi-nee, don't worry. If you get a disease, I'll still love you!" Miho gave her younger brother a dead pan look.

"I don't know if that's reassuring or not."

"Oh yeah," Miho's mother started as she reentered the room with a familiar white plastic box. She sat back down in front of Miho, motioned at Tsubasa to do something before she opened the box and took out the disinfectant spray. Miho winced when she saw it. "There was a letter addressed to you in the mail today."

"A letter? Who would send me a letter? I don't kn-OW! Damn it! Give me a warning next time you spray that thing!"

Miho's mother rolled her eyes at this. "Oh, stop complaining. This wouldn't have happen if you just minded your own business and this is my revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge for that!" Miho asked before flinching when her mother planted a white cotton bandage on her cheek not to gently. At this time, Tsubasa came back with a cream colored envelope in her hand.

"For making me worried, obviously. Anyways, that's the letter for you." Miho raised a brow as she took the letter from Tsubasa's hands.

"Sentai Gakuen? What the hell? Isn't that the fancy school the next town over?" Miho's mother's eyes suddenly sparkled at this.

"OH! I know that place. You know that's where I met your father. He used to go there. I didn't know you applied to go there for high school."

"I didn't."

"Does that mean Mimi-nee is going to become a Super Sentai?" Tsubasa asked, the excitement overwhelmingly visible in his small body.

"Tch no. It's probably addressed to the wrong person. There could be another Nakano Miho in this town." Miho mumbled before she ripped opened the letter.

"There isn't." Miho's mother whispered to Tsubasa which Miho glared as she overheard. "Oh, don't mind me. Just read the letter, dear~."

_To Nakano Miho-san,_

_After an assessment of your skills and academic studies, we would like you to join Sentai Gakuen as a member of the Red class. You have selected from over a thousand applicants to compete for a spot in the new generation of Super Sentai warriors._  
_As a member of Sentai Gakuen, you will be trained as a warrior, but also be attending regular classes._  
_Tuition, room and board have been included, so there is no need to pay. We hope you will attend as your skills have impressed a many of the staff. Please fill out the form attached by a parent or guardian to rsvp._

_Signed,_  
_The staff of Sentai Gakuen_

"Red class? What the hell is the Red class?" Miho asked out loud, but before this question was answered, she was suddenly pushed off to the side.

Miho grunted as she landed on the floor painfully and heard the sound of paper ripping and a pen scratching on paper. When she looked up, Tsubasa ran past her with another envelope in his hands.

She whipped her head towards her suddenly satisfied looking Mother who placed hands on her cheeks as she sighed dreamily.

"Tuition, room and board included~! This must be a dream. I can't believe my daughter is going to attend Sentai Gakuen without a hole in my pocket." Miho blinked twice at this and paled when she realized what just happened.

"Don't tell me you signed the paper already!"

"MIHO! YOU MUST MAKE ME PROUD! ATTEND THIS SCHOOL WITH THEIR FREE TUITION! FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS, I WILL BE A HAPPY MOTHER OF A CHILD WHO GOT A SCHOLARSHIP TO SENTAI GAKUEN! HAHA!"

"...EH!"

* * *

**A/N:**What is the purpose of this chapter? Well this is an intro to the story and my character, Miho! I hope you guys like her and she is part of the Red class in this fic. So basically, if she turned into a Super Sentai, she would be the red one.

Anyways, I need 6 more ocs. One for each class minus special class (which is basically the gold/silver ones which will have 2 characters) and Red class (cause that's the class Miho is in). I'm trying to get an even amount of genders, but we will see when I get my characters. NO MARY-SUE OR GARY-STUS! I automatically will reject them if I see someone of that nature.

I really like characters that hold different personalities, so please them interesting characters~! Even if they are a little weird, it only makes it better~. Please send the character's via PM to me. Don't send them via review! I will reject them! DON'T SEND THEM VIA REVIEW!

Anyways, here is an OC form with an example of my OC.

Name: Nakano Miho  
Nickname(s): Mimi (only by her family members)  
School Year: 1st year  
Class: Red  
Appearance: Miho is a small looking girl who stands at 5'5" with long chocolate brown hair that reaches to her chest with a side swept bang that covers her left eye which she pins to the side. She has a chocolate brown eyes to match covered by thin lashes. She is fairly pale and if she doesn't put on sunscreen, she will often get a tan. She has a noticeable beauty mark right under her right eye that her family members and friends like to poke at. Her body is on the slender side and overall she looks a bit harmless. She has feminine features and noted to pretty, but she tends have a scowl or a frown on her face. Her default expression is a bit of an annoyed expression.  
Strengths: Hand to Hand combat, speed, she is a fast learner, can handle situations well if she wanted to, stronger than she looks  
Weaknesses: tends to jump into situations, easily provoked into fighting, not able to express her emotions well, can't stand when people cry, is a slow healer type when majorly hurt  
Likes: fighting, training, tea, having fun, trying new things, video games, anime, manga, sleeping  
Dislikes: being late to places, people telling her what to do, feeling hungry, losing, when people call her Mimi, homework, haunted houses  
Habits: yawns with her mouth open, is quick to retort, often cracks her knuckles before fighting, sleeping in class, stokes her chin when she gets a good idea  
Family: Nakano Hiyori- Mother of Miho. She is alive and is the current caretaker of both her children. She works two jobs to support her two kids. She often argues with Miho and is known to smoke, but has tried to stop.  
Nakano Hayato- Father of Miho. He is deceased and he was the one that taught Miho how to fight. He was a tough man who was a karate champion. He died from an unknown sickness.  
Nakano Tsubasa- Younger brother of Miho. He attends an elementary school close to the Nakano house. People know him to be angel like, but he does have a pranking streak that Miho always has to stop. He is alive.

Friends: Kaoru-Since they are in the same class together, they are friends. They also a huge rivalry because of this and are the only two girls in the red class. Miho admires Kaoru's swordsmanship greatly and Kaoru admires Miho's fighting style, but they don't know that. They are seen together a lot.  
Chiaki- They are cousins who don't get to see each other often. They are pretty close to each other and known to be troublemakers. When they fight, its rather violent and each are too proud to apologize first. They are often mistaken for siblings because of this.  
Luka- They meet a school after a confrontation. They aren't the girly type like most of the females at the school so they often hang out with each other. They argued a bit in the beginning, but genuinely good friends.  
Takeru- A lot of people are surprised that they are friends since Takeru seems so serious all the time. They have a mutual hate for haunted houses. They are also friends because of Kaoru. Takeru is Kaoru's adopted brother.

Rival (s): Kaoru- Same as above.  
Eri- Eri is a nice girl, but the problem is that she used to date Alata her first year. They broke up shortly, but Eri never got over him. When Alata seems to show feelings for Miho, Eri is a mixture of anger and happiness since she is happy he found someone else, but she doesn't get why it can't be her. Eri and Miho don't hate each other, but Eri makes bad decisions because of her love of Alata.  
[Maybe the Blue class OC]

Love Interest: Alata- their relationship will be revealed in the story.

_BLANK OC FORM:_

Name: (Last then first)  
Nickname (s): (don't need to have one)  
School Year: (Either 1st or 2nd year. No third years cause of the way the story is planned.)  
Appearance: (Include their usual clothing, formal clothing and swim wear. They will mostly be wearing a uniform by the way in this fic)  
Personality: (A paragraph at minimum)  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Habits:  
Family: (a little info on each person please)  
Friend(s): (Explain their relationship and how they met)  
Rival (s): (Explain their relationship and why they are rivals)  
Love interest: (You can choose an OC or pre-existing character from the list in the beginning. Please describe their relationship, how they get together and stuff you deem important for me to know about them)  
Extra info: (anything i missed)


End file.
